The present invention relates to an L-shaped connector for connecting an antenna wire in which electrical performance can be enhanced by providing a protective case within a body case, and an assembling can be facilitated by forming a plug pin in a substantially L-shape (substantially right angle shape).
Generally, in image or acoustic equipment such as televisions, video tape recorders and stereos, or in electronic equipment such as personal computers, inputting and outputting of a picture signal or a sound signal is effected, for example, by using a cable with an electrical connector of a plug pin type. However, in such electronic equipment, recently, since a band of a signal used has been extended to a high output voltage and high frequency band, great electromagnetic waves generated from the electronic equipment reach the cable to affect a bad influence upon the signal being transmitted by the cable, which may cause inconveniences such as distortion of a video tape recorder signal, distortion of a television image, occurrence in noise in the stereo or malfunction of the personal computer.
Further, particularly in television broadcasting, recently, not only BS broadcasting but also CS broadcasting have been utilized. In the former, electromagnetic frequency is presently 1.2 to 1.8 GHz in analogue (1.8 GHz in digital will be expected in the future), and, in the latter, electromagnetic frequency is presently about 1.9 GHz in analogue. Particularly, also in high frequency in the latter case, in order to avoid an influence of electromagnetic radiation, a connector having higher shielding ability is now requested.
In order to prevent the bad influence of the electromagnetic radiation, there has mainly been used a cable of a so-called coaxial cable type in which not only a central conductive wire for transmitting a signal (referred to as "core wire" hereinafter) is covered by a first insulation material but also the insulation material is further covered by a coaxial shield cover for shielding or cutting the electromagnetic radiation, and the shield cover is covered by a second insulation material.
By the way, in the arrangement of the above-mentioned connector, normally, the core wire of the cable is electrically connected to a plug pin supported by a resin plug pin support, and the cable and the plug pin support are housed in a metallic body case, and an outer surface of the metallic body case is coated with resin by molding.
When the connector is not straight but has an L-shape, the core wire of the cable is formed in the form of the L-shape, i.e., is bent at a substantially right angle at an end thereof, which is in turn electrically connected to the plug pin and the assembly is housed in the metallic body case.
However, in comparison with the case where the straight cable and plug pin support are housed, when the right angled cable and plug pin support are housed, since the metallic body case itself must have a complicated L-shaped structure, after the parts are housed in the body case, there is apt to exist any clearances or voids for undesired communication between an interior and an exterior of the body case.
1 Accordingly, when the outer surface of the body case is subsequently covered with resin by molding, a part of the molded resin may enter the body case through the voids to cause electrical bad influences such as deterioration of impedance matching. PA1 2 Further, since the body case itself has the complicated L-shaped structure, when the cable is housed within the body case, the body case may be deformed to compress and deform the cable, thereby causing similar electrical bad influences. PA1 3 In addition, in the L-shaped connector, when an operation for bending the core wire of the coaxial cable to the L-shape is effected, since the working space itself is relatively small, the L-shaped bending operation becomes difficult. PA1 1 Since the L-shaped (substantially right angled) electrically connected portion is housed in the cylindrical protective case (6) previously housed in the body case (2), a part of molded resin on the outer surface of the body case does not enter the body case (2) or the cylindrical protective case (6). PA1 2 Further, since at least the primary coating material (11) of the coaxial cable is previously housed in the cylindrical protective case (6) to be protected, when the cable is housed in the body case, even if the body case is deformed, the cable is not compressed and deformed. PA1 3 Further, when the at least one leg portion (2e) of the body case (2) is bent, it is bent along the outer peripheral surface of the cylindrical protective case (6), and the secondary coating material (12) is not compressed and deformed. PA1 4 Since the plug pin (25) itself is previously formed in the form of a L-shape (right-angled shape), the core wire (29) of the coaxial cable (27) can be connected to the L-shaped plug pin while keeping the straight condition as it is, thereby facilitating the assembling operation. In addition, since the L-shape forming (right-angle bending) of the plug pin (25) is performed by a press, the forming or bending operation is easy, thereby capable of reducing the manufacturing cost. PA1 5 Further, since the core wire of the coaxial cable is kept in the straight condition, the coaxial cable itself may be distorted by any force for bending the core wire.